Hey Could You?
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Beca and Chloe are about to have sex, but Beca has a few requests that make Chloe a little uncomfortable.


Beca and Chloe were locked together, passionately kissing as they made their way to Beca's room. Chloe's hand felt around for the doorknob, too distracted by Beca to find it. Finally she put her hand around it and opened the door. "I'm so glad you feel this way."

"I know," said Beca. "I guess I was in denial about my feeling for you."

"Well at least you've admitted them before it was too late." Chloe threw Beca down on her bed. "Now, let's get started."

Chloe got on Beca and began unbuttoning her blouse. However, Beca held up her hand. "Wait."

"What is it?" said Chloe.

"Just a little thing that turns me on," said Beca. "Um, could you do an accent?"

"A sexy accent?" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca. "Like maybe...I don't know a German one, maybe."

"I can do German," said Chloe. "Like zis ja."

"Oh yes." Beca moaned. "Yeah that gets me so hot."

"Zen let's continue." Chloe got Beca's shirt off and kissed the tops of Beca's breasts. "Oh, zese are nice and firm."

"Thanks," said Beca. "Hey, can you do something else for me."

"Ja," said Chloe. "What is it."

"Um, could you dress up?" said Beca.

"Kinky," said Chloe. "What do you want me to dress up as. Slutty nurse? French maid? Sexy Elsa?"

"No nothing like...wait, sexy Elsa?" said Beca.

Chloe shrugged. "Yeah. Found it on Amazon."

"Why would you...never mind," said Beca. "No, I'd just like it if you maybe put on some black leather. You know, like a uniform?"

"I guess I could," said Chloe. "Let me go to my room to get it."

Chloe rushed out of Beca's room and to hers. She went to her closet and found an old black raincoat. Technically it wasn't leather, but it would do the trick. She returned to Beca's room, to find that Beca had lit an aromatic candle. The whole room smelled like cinnamon. "To set the mood."

"Yeah, of course," said Chloe. "So what do you think?"

"I love it," said Beca.

"Good. So shall ve begin?" Beca got on her bed and Chloe went back to kissing her breasts. "Very zexy my little monkey."

Beca pushed Chloe off. "Sorry, little monkey?"

"You don't like nicknames?" said Chloe.

"No," said Beca. "I've got no problems with nicknames, just...little monkey?"

"What would you prefer?" said Chloe.

"How about little mouse?" said Beca.

"Little mouse?" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca. "But say it in your German accent."

"Little maus," said Chloe. "Hey, isn't that what..."

Beca moaned. "Oh god! That gets me hot!"

"Really?" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca. "You could use my panties as a toilette right now."

Chloe brushed her fingers over Beca's panties. "Huh, you're right."

"Now let's get back to sex," said Beca.

"Thank you." Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's collarbone. She worked her way down, undoing her bra in the process. Chloe squeezed Beca's breasts. God knows how long she wanted to do this.

Beca was writhing throughout this. "Oh yeah baby. Do it like that. More. More. More. Hey, could you dye your hair?"

"Wait what?" Chloe got up.

"Dye your hair," said Beca. "Like...I don't know, blonde. If you're cool with that. Maybe you could put it in a ponytail."

Chloe got off Beca's bed. "Do you really want to have sex with me?"

"Of course," said Beca. "Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that you're giving me all these demands. It's like you want me to be someone else. I just don't know." Chloe started walking out of Beca's room.

"Wait, don't go!" Beca got off her bed and went to Chloe. "Look, I know I'm asking a lot, but I don't need it. I'm fine having sex with you. None of that sexy accent, or the leather clothes, or the dyed hair."

"No, you misunderstand," said Chloe. "I'm perfectly fine with doing this. I'm just asking for future reference."

"Really?" said Beca. "So you're fine with dyeing your hair?"

"To be perfectly honest," said Chloe. "I'm not a natural redhead. I just need to wash this out."

"Are you serious?" said Beca. "'Cause I kinda like your hair red."

Chloe stopped. "Well I am a natural redhead. That's what I meant to say. The not just snuck in there somehow."

"It's such a sneaky word," said Beca.


End file.
